


Poison

by tessykins



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodisiac isn't a word often used on the grid, but it's a good a word as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

The concept of alcohol never quite caught on in the grid. Kevin Flynn had tried to explain it to the programs; he'd waxed poetic about the pleasures of aged scotch and a good beer, the euphoria of getting drunk. The programs had nodded politely and made their own interpretations.

Drinks on the grid are emotions, moods and actions. A program can walk into a bar and order a shot of forgetfulness, a happiness martini. End of Line always has the best drinks and Zuse is undisputed king of that realm.

Even the drinks are a bit of a game for Zuse. He has a few tricks he keeps up his sleeve for his own private amusement.

So when Clu, savior and leader of the Grid, walks into his bar Zuse just can't help himself.

Clu is strong and beautiful, bright orange light spilling from his armor. He's commmanding, a humming presence of domination. His eyes are dark and domineering. Zuse wants to lick every inch of that armor, worship at the commander's feet. At the same time, he wants to see the great and powerful leader sweating and moaning in his bed, lost to pleasure. Zuse knows which one will be more fun and that's the option he always picks.

He slips a code fragment into Clu's drink. It's his little masterpiece, a perfection of many long cycles. Subtle, practically undetectable. A hint of heat, a loss of inhibitions, a soupcon of heightened sensitivity and a whopping dose of desire. Aphrodisiac isn't a word often used on the grid, but it's a good a word as any.

Zuse offers him the drink with a sensuous smile; Clu takes it with only a hint of wariness.

Zuse slips around to the other side of the counter and lounges on the stool beside Clu. He can see the red-glowing guards at the door tense but he ignores them in favor of the much more intriguing program in front of him.

"Did you enjoy the drink?" he purrs. "I call it a Castor cosmo."

Clu favors him with a sidelong smirk. "Your name's not Castor, man. You're Zuse."

Zuse smiles broadly, spreading his hands out. "In the flesh." He expected no less of the grid's fearless leader.

Clu's eyes flick over him speculatively. "Word has it you're a jack of all trades."

Zuse leans forwards, lets his hand drop to Clu's muscular thigh. "I'm a many of _many_ talents."

"What's your game?" Clu's voice is all business but Zuse can see the drink starting to take effect. There's sweat beading on Clu's upper lip, the thigh under his hand is tensed.

Zuse licks his lips and watches Clu's pupils dilate. It's amazing how user--how human--his responses are. "I thought I was being rather straightforward. I'm trying to seduce you, Clu. The question is, are you going to let me?"

Clu's hands clench into fists as he stares motionlessly at Zuse for a long moment. "Yes," he finally growls.

"Oh, goody." Zuse invokes the program the calls his private room into real space. The stairs fold out of nothing with a faint _snick_ and Zuse starts up them with a faint smile; he's quite proud of this program.

Clu follows him with only a slight tremor in his facade, standing down his guards with a gesture. Clu climbs the stairs and stands at the top silently. Zuse seals the room with a gesture of his own, removing them from view and gossip--well, most of it anyway.

Zuse sits down on his large white bed, leaning back in a way he knows displays his long legs and vulnerable throat. Clu makes a sound like a growl in the back of his throat and strides across the room. He pushes Zuse down on the bed with a sharp, savage kiss. Teeth catch at lips and code spills between them. Zuse gasps at this lovely beast, wrapping his hands around Clu's strong shoulders. Armor and clothes fall around them like derezzing code.

Clu is brutal and wild, large hands pulling his hips. Zuse revels in the rough treatment, knowing it won't last for long. Clu grasps Zuse's leg, hoisting it up over his shoulder. Zuse grunts as Clu slams into his in one cruel thrust. Zuse throws his head back; it has the razor burn of pain to the pleasure and he loves it.

Clu groans like a wounded thing above him, his brow furrowed.

Zuse grins and rolls them over, Clu still buried inside of him. Clu is sweating and wriggling, desperate uncontrollable movements.

Clu suddenly glares up at him, eyes unexpectedly clear. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a little cocktail," Zuse coos. "Relax. I guarantee you'll love the ride." He leans down and captures Clu's lips in a long, breath-stealing kiss.

Zuse clenches his thighs and begins to move, rising and falling like analog. Clu twitches and gasps beneath him, every touch and sensation magnified a hundred times.

Zuse moans as every thrust sends electric shocks through his body. And it's so good, the game. He has all the power here and they both know it. He can see it Clu's eyes. Clu is so exquisitely vulnerable, lost to pleasure. Zuse could derezz him or take his identity disc and there's nothing Clu could do to stop him.

The power makes him shiver, makes him feel hot and tight within his skin. He clenches around Clu, digging his nails into the other program's chest. Clu orgasms unexpectedly with a strangled moan. Zuse is suddenly filled with a burst of white heat. What--no--that's never-- Zuse bites back a little scream and orgasms in a bright shock of static electricity.

Zuse reboots with a sharp shock, staring down at Clu underneath him. He lifts up and Clu slips out of him. Clu's face is still open, mouth bruised and soft. Zuse pants with shock and a strange feeling of awe. He can still feel Clu inside him, liquid pieces of Clu's code inside him. That's _never_ happened before. He's never known a program could do that. What he just felt was a reflection of the Creator.

He's still staring when Clu roughly pushes him aside. Zuse regains his cool quickly. He props himself up on his elbow, watching as Clu's skin disappears beneath his armor. "I promised you'd enjoy it."

Clu spins around and suddenly there is a tight grip around Zuse's throat. Clu regards him for a moment, his head cocked. Then he kisses Zuse with tongue and teeth and control. "You're lucky you're good, Zuse," Clu says. "But one day you'll go too far."

Clu releases him and turned away, unveiling Zuse's carefully crafted architecture with a mere flick of the wrist. He disappears down the stairs, leaving Zuse on the bed, panting and half-hard.

After that, Clu makes his own drinks.


End file.
